


Going Public

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Isaac explores [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Road Head, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are excited to tell everyone they are together. Isaac is excited to see how they plan to thank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Public

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emrys90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/gifts).



Isaac left Scott and Stiles to have their fun and went downstairs to the living room. He turned on the TV, turned the volume up, and started aimlessly flipping through the channels. While the noise covered anything Scott or Stiles might scream out, it also covered the sound of Melissa McCall coming through the backdoor.

“Seriously, Isaac, you don't need to make us all deaf." She grabbed the remote and turned the TV down to a reasonable level. Isaac made a halfhearted attempt to stop her, but he couldn't think of an excuse that could cover the real reason. “I got a call from the school today."

Before Isaac could respond, they heard, “Fuck me, Stiles. Harder!" followed by, “Oh god, Scott! Ungh!"

Isaac felt his cheeks burn as he avoided eye contact with his noisy friend's mom. She blushed and softly said, “We’ll talk later," before going back to the kitchen and unpacking the groceries.

A couple of minutes later, Scott and Stiles came down the stairs still putting their shirts on. “Hey, Isaac. Thanks again for . . . . Hi, mom." Stiles ran into Scott after stopped suddenly. Scott managed to keep the two of them from fading down the last steps.

Melissa stood in the doorway to the kitchen. “Stiles, let your dad know you'll be staying for dinner. We need to talk." She went back to the kitchen to finish making their meal.

Scott went over to Isaac and whispered, “Did she?"

“She caught the climax." Stiles and Scott blushed.

“Well, Scott, at least we don't have to figure out how to tell her."

Scott sighed. “This is going to be that time she found my condoms all over again."

A few minutes later, the three of them set the table as Melissa finished cooking. They all waited in silence as she put the food on their plates. After the started eating, she asked, “When did this start?" She pointed back and forth between Scott and Stiles with her fork.

“This afternoon."

“Why now?"

“Isaac said some things that made us realize that we weren't just friends."

“So now you are . . ."

“Boyfriends."

She turned to Stiles. “Have you told your father?"

“We haven't had a chance to." Stiles blushed.

“Will you?"

“Yeah. I guess we can tell him tonight."

“Good." She paused while she decided if she had any more questions. “Well, the two of you seem happy, so I'm happy for you. However, we're going to have another talk later."

“But Mom, we already had the sex talk."

“We didn't have this sex talk. Unfortunately, I'll need a little time to prepare. I didn't see this one coming, although maybe I should have." She gave a glance toward Isaac, who had spent the entire conversation pretending to be focused on his peas while listening intently.

After a moment of silence, Melissa asked them about school, and the conversation settled into their normal routine. The only difference was that Scott and Stiles would periodically glance at the other with small smiles. After dinner, Scott took Stiles home while Isaac helped clean up. When he was finished, Isaac went to his room and worked on homework while waiting for Scott to get back. He was strongly tempted to talk to somebody about the day's events, but he knew that he should let Scott and Stiles make the announcement.

When he heard Scott come in, he got up and waited for him in the doorway to his bedroom. When Scott got to the top of the stairs, Isaac asked, “How'd it go?"

Scott paused to think it over. “As well as could be expected. It took a few tries before Stiles was able to tell him that I'm his boyfriend now. When he finally managed to say it, his dad seemed relieved that Stiles wasn't expelled and hadn't gotten a girl pregnant. When he was over the initial shock, his first question was 'Really?' Then, he asked if we were 'doing it,' which was just as awkward as it was with my mom. Thankfully, it seems like he is happy to let my mom take care of The Talk, so we will only have to do this once. Stiles isn't allowed to sleep over anymore until he talks to my mom about it. We might be having less sex now that we're boyfriends."

“Have you considered how you are going to tell everyone?" Isaac didn't feel like keeping secrets longer than he had to.

“I don't know. Walk into school holding hands and talk to people as we see them?" Scott's phone vibrated, and he pulled it out. “Stiles had requested to be in a relationship with me on Facebook. I guess that works, too." Scott tapped his phone, and Isaac's vibrated in response. He checked it to see Facebook wanted to tell him what he already knew. “Anyway, I should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Goodnight."

“Goodnight, Scott." After Scott left him alone, he scribbled a quick comment. 'It's finally official!' Stiles gave a quick reply, ‘You’ve known for four hours, big shot.’ Isaac laughed and silenced his phone to keep the deluge of other comments from disturbing his sleep.

\----

The next morning, he awoke to see a flashing light on his phone. He checked to see how everyone had responded to the big revelation.

Lydia: ‘I’m so happy for you two. We have to talk at school tomorrow.’

Jackson: ‘Called it.’

Danny: ‘Congrats! Does this mean that you’re not going to hit on me anymore?’

There were a variety of perfunctory positive comments from various classmates with a few incredulous responses mixed in. There were a surprising number of messages from men of various ages. Checking out their profiles revealed that they were drag queens that Stiles had met at The Jungle. Notably absent were Allison, who probably wanted to talk to her ex in person, and Derek, who preferred to communicate by appearing silently behind you and almost giving you a heart attack.

At the breakfast table, Scott had his phone out and was giving a running commentary on the stream of incoming comments. Eventually, his mom scolded him. “You’ll be able to hear what everyone has to say when you get to school.” Scott knew better than to argue.

Soon, they heard Stiles pull up. Scott and Isaac grabbed what food that they could carry and ran out the door. Scott yelled, “Shotgun!" Isaac hadn't planned on getting between Scott and his boyfriend. As soon as Scott climbed into the Jeep, he pulled Stiles to him and gave a long kiss. Isaac climbed in behind Scott and waited. He figured he would be getting plenty of practice.

When they finished, Scott left his hand in Stiles's thigh. As soon as they got out of sight of his house, he slid his hand up and copped a feel. Stiles gave him a giant grin. Scott leaned over and grabbed the zipper of Stiles's jeans. He turned to Isaac. “Do you mind if I?"

Isaac waved in acquiescence. “It's nothing I haven't seen before. Just leave him with enough sense to drive."

“Of course." Scott opened Stiles's zipper and reached into his boxers to pull out an already hard cock. Scott took a moment to admire it before sliding his lips around it.

Stiles tensed his arms to keep himself driving straight. His head arched back in pleasure, but he managed to keep his eyes open and looking forward. “Thank. You. Isaac.” Isaac couldn’t help himself. He watched in fascination as Scott bobbed up and down on Stiles’s cock. He thought back to the night before when Scott and Stiles had promised him a blowjob. He imagined what it would feel like to have Scott doing that to his cock. He also began to contemplate what Stiles could do to make it even better.

As he shifted in his seat to make his pants more comfortable, he looked up. “STILES! STOP SIGN!” Stiles slammed on the brakes to bring the Jeep to a stop just in time. Scott’s preternatural reflexes allowed him to bring his arm up to the dashboard to brace himself. He managed to keep his mouth around Stiles’s dick with only a momentary interruption of his rhythm.

Stiles was now aware enough his surroundings to realize where they were. “Scott, you better hurry up. We’re getting close to school.” Scott sped up his rhythm. He took the full length of Stiles with a practiced ease that made Isaac wonder how long they had been blowing each other under the pretense of just helping each other out. When he pulled back up, he took a moment to work the head with his tongue while using his hand to jerk Stiles off. It was clearly having the desired effect on Stiles, who was using all of his powers of concentration to drive.

When it was clear that Stiles was about to blow, Scott wrapped his lips around Stiles and sucked hard. Stiles gave a loud grunt, and Scott smiled as he tasted the proof of his skills. He drank thirstily from Stiles, who gave a grunt each time his body tensed.

When he finished, Stiles was left panting to catch his breath. Scott gave a lick to grab the last drop before putting his boyfriend’s shrinking dick back into his pants. He sat back up just as they got in sight of the school.

\----

Scott and Stiles walked through the parking lot hand in hand. Their joined hands swung exaggeratedly, which Isaac guessed was an attempt to make sure that anyone who hadn’t checked Facebook knew they were now a couple. His theory was supported by the way they looked around to see people’s reactions. The both looked like they thought they were the luckiest guy in school. Isaac walked slightly behind them and watched people’s reactions as well.

Danny was the first to notice. He was sitting next to his car talking with Ethan. When he saw Stiles and Scott, he smiled and waved. Scott waved back while Stiles shook their clasped hands in Danny's direction. Ethan glanced over his shoulder to see who Danny was waving at. He gave them look up and down before returning to talking to Danny.

They encountered Allison and Lydia waiting for them by the doors. When she saw them, Lydia stood up from the ledge she was sitting on and walked quickly to meet them. Allison followed behind her at a slower pace. “So, what brought about this change?"

Stiles shrugged. “Isaac was talking with us, and it made us realize that straight guys don’t have these feelings for their male friends.”

“I wish we had a chance to find a better way to tell my mom.” Stiles blushed while broke out laughing. Lydia and Allison looked confused.

Isaac regained his composure enough to explain. “She came home and heard some things that left no ambiguity about what was going on upstairs. It was really awkward at the time, but it did get me out of a talk about yesterday’s detention.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m glad we could help.”

Scott ignored Stiles’s sarcasm. “At least something good came out of it.”

The warning bell went off. As they began to separate to their respective classes, Allison placed her hand on Scott’s arm. “Can we talk before class?”

“Uh… Sure.” He turned to Stiles. “See you in history.”

Stiles gave Scott a quick peck on the cheek. “Okay. Bye.” He joined Isaac and Lydia as they headed to English.

“I wonder what that’s about.” Lydia pretended to check her makeup while spying on Scott and Allison in the mirror.

“She’s just saying that she’s happy for him, and she hopes they can be friends without it being awkward.”

Stiles tried to discretely look over the shoulder but failed. “How…? Oh, yeah. Werewolf.”

“She’s gone. Now Scott is saying, ‘If you can hear me, I can hear you.’” Isaac was a bit mortified.

Stiles shrugged. “It’s not like I wouldn’t have told him. He has ways of making me talk.”

Lydia laughed derisively. “That’s not hard. Does he have ways of making you stop?”

“Yes. All he has to do is…” Isaac put his hand over Stiles’s mouth.

“Let’s leave some things to the imagination.” Lydia smiled with amusement at the two of them, and then went into the classroom. Once she was inside, Isaac removed his hand. “Although, I suspect that I won’t have to imagine anything.”

Stiles gave Isaac a mischievous look. “You’ll find out soon enough. First hand. Well, first something, anyway.” He left Isaac wondering best to divert attention from his pants when he entered the now full classroom.

\----

The rest of the school day was surprisingly normal, except with additional hand holding. Coach Finstock reacted with a “Good for you two.” Followed by him pointing out to Scott, “You thought that I was crazy for asking if you had boy trouble.”

When they got back to Scott’s place, they saw the Sheriff’s car parked outside. Stiles and Scott rushed in to discover their parents having coffee at the kitchen table.

“What’s got into you two?” Melissa asked.

Scott replied, “We thought something had happened.”

The Sheriff scoffed. “I can show up someplace without someone dying first. We’re here to have a talk. Your mom and I have agreed to let you resume your sleepovers...”

Stiles interrupted with a “Yes!” and a pump of his fist.

The sheriff continued, “... under two conditions. One, we don’t want to hear anything.” Stiles blushed bright red. “Two, you both have to listen to Melissa’s sex safety talk.”

Stiles and Scott were conflicted. They really wanted their sleepovers again, especially now that they had just found new ways of making them fun, but they didn’t want to talk to Scott’s mom about sex. Last night had been bad enough. They looked each other and had a silent conversation before nodding together. “Fine.”

Melissa pulled out a stack of printouts and pamphlets. “Isaac, you don’t have to stay.” Scott and Stiles shot him jealous looks as he headed upstairs. When he got to the top, he stopped. He was curious about what Melissa had to say, so he sat down and listened.

She began with a lecture about the importance of always using a condom, even when in a relationship. She then demonstrated how to put the condom on a dildo. Scott whimpered. She took this opportunity to go on a tangent on the importance of using toys that wouldn’t get stuck inside you and require a trip to the ER to get them out. This caught Stiles’s attention. He needed to know what sort of things she had seen up people’s butts while working in the ER. The Sheriff managed to get the conversation back on track. Finally, she talked about the practical preparations needed for anal sex. When the talk was done Stiles and his dad said goodbye and went home.

Isaac heard Scott heading for the stairs when his mom said, “Oh Scott. I bought this today for you.” Scott returned to the kitchen before coming back to the stairs carrying a fairly realistic dildo. When he saw Isaac waiting for him at the top, he blushed.

“Not a word.”

“I didn’t say anything.” When they got to Scott’s door, he couldn’t resist asking, “Are you going to use your gift?”

Scott scowled at Isaac then considered the object in his hands. “I guess it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

\----

Melissa next worked a night shift on Thursday, so Stiles, Scott, and Isaac decided to have the thank you BJ that night. Knowing what was coming created a distracting set of days as he waited with anticipation. Showering after cross country practice that afternoon was the worst. As he had to think unsexy thoughts in order to avoid popping the dreaded locker room boner. His task was made harder because he took special effort to make sure that every part of him was clean.

When they got home, Scott took charge of preparing dinner (popping a frozen pizza into the oven and heating up some leftovers his mom had left for them) while Isaac and Stiles played a shooter on the Playstation. Stiles dominated, which was no surprise considered Stiles and Scott had spent countless hours playing it since it came out years ago. Scott brought the food out to the living room, saving Isaac from losing another match. After he was finishing setting the coffee table, he sat down down on the opposite of Isaac from Stiles. Isaac was forced to shift closer to Stiles to make room. Scott and Stiles didn’t seem to notice that their legs were touching Isaac’s.

As they ate, Isaac noticed that Scott and Stiles seemed to be going out of their way to make additional contact with him. It started out with supporting themselves on his knee while reaching for something on the far side of the table. Each time, their hands moved further back. Scott noticed some pizza sauce on Isaac’s chin and insisted on cleaning it off himself. He grasped Isaac’s chin and slowly brushed his thumb along the bottom of Isaac’s lip. He brought his thumb back to his mouth and sucked the sauce off with deliberate slowness.

When they finished the food, Stiles turned to the other two. “Another game?”

“Sure. Unless Isaac has something else in mind.” He placed his hand on Isaac’s thigh.

Stiles placed his hand on the opposite side and found Isaac’s stiff dick. The stimulation forced Isaac to shift, but Stiles didn’t acknowledge that he was touching anything other than a thigh. “Yes. Do you have any ideas?”

“You guys are the worst.”

Scott grinned. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Blow me.”

Stiles hopped up and extended his hand to help Isaac up. “That sounds like an excellent idea.” As he lead Isaac toward the stairs, he turned back to Scott and winked. “By the way, his dick chose me. I get to go first.”

\----

Stiles brought Isaac to Scott’s computer while Scott sat down on his bed. “This time I’m going to let you choose the video entertainment. This website lets you search for whatever type of porn gets you going. You’d be surprised what type of stuff it can find. Or you could try one of these cam sites. They have people who feel like showing off to the whole internet.”

Isaac looked over the pictures from the different cams that were playing now. “These don’t look like sets. They just look like ordinary people in their houses.”

“Yeah. Anyone with a webcam can put on a show.”

Isaac shifted his gaze from the screen to the webcam on top of the computer. “Anyone?”

Stiles turned and saw what Isaac was looking at. “You kinky boy. Hey, Scott. Are you up for putting on a little show?”

Scott thought about it for a moment. “Sure. Tonight’s all about Isaac.”

Isaac was shocked, and look at the other two. “Really? I hadn’t thought about it before, but it’s really turning me on.”

“Okay. Sit yourself down, and I’ll get everything set up.” Stiles turned on the webcam and adjusted so that it had a good view of the bed. Once he was satisfied, he clicked on “Broadcast” and joined Scott and Isaac on the bed. “Isaac, the internet is watching.”

None of them were sure what to do next. However, soon enough a stream of comments starting offering suggestions intermixed with compliments. The consensus was that they should strip, so Scott and Stiles looked at each other, nodded, and grabbed their sides of Isaac’s v-neck shirts. With coordinated ease, they pulled off the shirts and tossed them aside. The crowd was pleased by the now half-naked Isaac.

They took the opportunity to each take a nipple and play with them with their tongues. At the same time, Stiles reached down to cop a feel of Isaac’s package and gently rub him through the fabric of his pants. Isaac’s head rocked back with pleasure, but he couldn’t resist coming forward again so that he could read people’s reactions. The idea that so many people were enjoying looking at him was really working for him. He especially liked thegaygayl’s comment “I can’t believe what I’m seeing.”

Meanwhile, Scott and Stiles were removing their own shirts. Stiles moved to the floor between Isaac’s legs and began taking off Isaac’s shoes. Scott moved behind Isaac and began to play with Isaac’s nipples with his fingers while kissing the back of Isaac’s neck. Stiles unbuttoned Isaac’s pants which prompted Isaac to lean back into Scott as he lifted his hips off the bed. Stiles hooked his fingers inside Isaac’s underwear and pulled all of his remaining clothes off.

Isaac watched as he popped out of his pants before checking what the masses thought of his dick. MoonMe97 commented, “Wow! He's bigger than I expected. Definitely a grower."

Stiles took a hold of Isaac's dick and slowly stroked it as he examined it. He had never been closer than a literal arm's length away. When he was satisfied, he tentatively extended his tongue and tarred the head of Isaac's cock. “Interesting. I was wondering whether it would taste the same as Scott's. I hadn't managed to stretch enough to taste my own."

Now, Isaac was curious. “Does it?"

Stiles circled the tip with his tongue with a pensive expression. “There's definitely a shared penis taste, but you aren't going to be able to fool me about whose dick is in my mouth." With that settled, he wrapped his lips around Isaac and began to work his way down. He he pulled back up before repeating. Each time he went a little farther and a little faster until he was taking out all and had a good rhythm.

Isaac had been missing blowjobs, but nothing he had before had prepared him for this. The two girls who had blown him before had had neither the experience nor the enthusiasm that Stiles had. Knowing that other people were getting off from watching them made it even better. A quick glance let him know that everyonestype was similarly impressed with Stiles’s abilities: “I didn’t expect him to take it all. I need him to give mine a try.”

Scott moved from behind Isaac and got off the bed. He left his pants and underwear on the floor behind him as he moved next to Stiles. He rubbed his hand along Isaac's thigh. “Why are you still wearing pants?"

Stiles paused with his mouth around Isaac and glanced downward, although he couldn't see anything but cock from his position. Once he had realized his oversight, he pulled away from Isaac and stood up. After offering Isaac to Scott with a quick gesture, he pulled off first his pants and then his underwear. He reached down and have himself a few strokes as he took in the scene.

Scott had taken up his position between Isaac's legs and had kept his cock from getting cold. Isaac was beginning to roll his hips to help guys dick slide into and out of Scott's mouth. Scott's hand kept sliding toward Isaac's ass out of habit, but each time he caught himself and pretended that he had intended to rub Isaac's thigh or play with his balls. He wasn't sure if Isaac was interested in that type of thing.

Stiles decided to see if he was tempted by showing off on Scott. He gently nudged Scott to direct him and Isaac into the right position. When everything was lined up, he got behind Scott, pulled his cheeks apart, and began to trace his hole with his tongue. Scott responded with a moan and pushed back into Stiles's face.

Isaac was intrigued. He hadn't ever considered doing that it having someone do that to him, but Scott really seemed to be enjoying it. The audience seemed to enjoy it, too. Someone called MakeMeScream wrote, “I would love to feel what that tongue could do to me." For some reason everyonestype took offense at this.

Stiles paused pleasuring Scott to ask, “Have you ever gotten rimmed?"

Isaac took a moment to decide that Stiles was definitely talking about what he had just been doing. “No. Does it feel as good as you make it look like, Scott?"

Scott emptied his mouth. “Yeah. I was surprised how much I liked it the first time Stiles suggested it."

Stiles was looking at Isaac with a look that he was sure Isaac would take the bait. “Want to see for yourself?"

Isaac was a bit apprehensive about letting a guy touch his ass, but a look at Scott sucking his dick made him smile at the absurdities of his worries. He already was letting a guy pleasure his penis with his mouth while countless guys are getting off watching them. Besides his future girlfriends might not be so eager, so this could be his one chance. “Okay."

Stiles, who had begun to interpret the pause as a sign that Isaac wasn't interested, perked up and immediately began to reposition Scott and Isaac so that the camera could get a good look while Scott and Stiles competed to see whose tongue Isaac would like best. Stiles placed Isaac along the edge of the bed. He put his left foot on the floor and bent his right leg on to the bed behind him so that it lifted up his ass. He positioned Scott next to Isaac's abs so that the camera could see Scott suck on Isaac's cock. It blocked Isaac's view, but he could see everything on the monitor.

Scott resumed his blowjob by slowly sliding down the length of Isaac's cock. Isaac rolled his hips forward because he couldn't wait to have Scott take him all again. Scott increased his speed. Meanwhile, Stiles felt something warm and wet touch him from behind. Isaac gasped. He felt his hole clench in response to the surprise touch, but his dick twitched in Scott's mouth. Isaac was surprised that he could feel every movement Stiles's tongue made as it traced the perimeter of his hole.

The steady motion gave him a chance to focus on his breathing and try to relax. He saw someone named ShiningGirl was encouraging Stiles to “Fuck that boy with you tongue until he forgets his own name.” As if on cue, Stiles moved inward and began to press against Isaac. After some gentle prodding, Isaac began to let Stiles in. As Isaac grabbed onto the sheets, he thanked himself for taking Stiles up on his offer. He hadn’t realized that he was so sensitive back there.

Meanwhile, Isaac noticed that Scott had slowed his blowjob down to a much more leisurely pace. The motherfucker was teasing him! Isaac couldn’t decide whether he loved Scott or hated Scott for this. He decided to just enjoy the ride.He knew that people were still watching, but at this point he couldn’t focus enough to read the comments.

He lay there enjoying their work for a while. He would tense and moan when they found a particularly potent combination of motions. He tried to shift himself in ways that would give him what he needed to cross that threshold and finally come, but Scott and Stiles were much less pleasure-addled and were always able to deny him.

Eventually, Stiles pulled away, panting. “I can’t keep this up. Do you mind if I use a finger?” Isaac moaned with frustration and impatiently jabbed toward his but with a couple of fingers. Stiles grabbed a bottle of lube next to the bed and lubed up a finger. He pressed it against Isaac’s hole and found little resistance. After probing him a few times to make certain he was ready, Stiles added some more lube and slid in a second finger. Isaac moaned and thrust deeper into Scott’s mouth.

Once Isaac had begun to adjust to the extra penetration, Stiles settled into simply massaging Isaac’s prostate. Isaac squirmed a new sensation. He could feel it slowly building inside him.

Somehow, he had the presence of mind to realize that Stiles was less constrained now that he was using his hand. Isaac gave Stiles a pointed look and slapped the bed beside him. Stiles figured out what he wanted. He climbed onto the bed and lied down in the opposite direction. Stiles continued to massage Isaac’s insides, but now Isaac had access to Stiles’s dick. He grabbed it and began to stroke. He was pleased to discover that the distraction messed with Stiles’s discipline. Whenever Isaac’s hand found something that Stiles particularly liked, his fingers would speed up until he regained control.

Isaac signaled for Scott to move over and grabbed him as well as soon as he was in reach. He was happy to discover Scott was just as vulnerable as Stiles. He saw this as a challenge. He was sure that they would let him come if he insisted, but it was more fun to force them using the same attack they were using on him.

Stiles was the first to give in. He gasped, “Isaac …. Oh God … I’m … Uuuugh.” With that, he shot a warm spurt into the air and onto Isaac’s stomach. Isaac swung Stiles’s cock back towards Stiles and ended up spraying Scott on the way.

The smell of his boyfriend’s cum was enough to push Scott over the edge. His head fell backward off Isaac’s cock as he covered his chest, his abs, and Isaac’s hand. Isaac took advantage of his newfound freedom to grab himself with his other hand and finish himself off. Soon enough, he began coming more than he had in his life. Even after he had completely drained himself, his body tried to squeeze a little more out.

The three of them laid there in the afterglow. He could tell from the beeps coming from the computer that their audience had enjoyed the show, but he was too exhausted to even turn his head to read anything.

Stiles was the first to recover. He walked over to the computer and typed a thank you. He turned back to the others. “Wave goodnight, Scott.” Scott grinned for the camera and waved. “Wave goodnight Isaac.” Isaac managed to lift his hand off his cock enough to approximate a wave. After giving his own wave goodnight, Stiles stopped the broadcast.

Meanwhile Scott dug out some towels from his stash and tossed them to the others. Isaac began to wipe himself off. “Thanks. That was … unexpectedly pleasant.”

Stiles and Scott smiled. Scott replied, “It was the least we could do for getting us together.”

Isaac laughed. “I think most people would have bought a thank you card.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Stiles asked.

\----

The next day, Isaac was unusually chipper. He hadn’t realized that he had needed some help relaxing, although he was glad that he had. Mrs. McCall was too tired to notice anything unusual as she passed them on her way from her night shift to bed, which Isaac was fine with. The poor women had had already had enough surprises about her son’s sexual activities this week.

They ended up pulling into the space next to Allison. After they exchanged greetings, she asked if she could talk to Isaac. Stiles and Scott gave Isaac confused looks, but he could only shrug.

They made small talk as they walked away. At the same time, Isaac listened to Scott and Stiles’s conversation fade into the distance. When they were finally out of even werewolf range, they turned toward a nearby tree and sat down beneath it.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Isaac was nervous. Talks were serious, especially if he didn’t know what they were going to be about.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if I should say anything, but I decided that you’d probably want to know. We saw your show last night?”

Isaac’s face burned with the heat of all of his blood rushing to it. “Um, my show? Who’s we?”

Allison looked at him sympathetically. “Your show with Scott and Stiles. Ethan came across it and showed it to Danny. Danny passed it on to Jackson, who sent it to Lydia who sent it to me.”

Isaac’s hope that he had some other show was shattered. “Was that everyone who saw it?”

“I think Ethan also showed it to Aiden, but I guess he wasn’t interested.” Isaac was silent as he processed his entire social circle watching him have sex with his friends. Allison waited to let him respond before continuing. “I realize this probably wasn’t the way that you wanted to come out, but it’ll be okay.”

“Oh, I’m not gay. Stiles and Scott were just giving me a thank you blowjob for getting them together.”

“That’s quite a thank you.” Allison tried but failed to hide her dubiousness.

“Yeah” Isaac couldn’t help but smiling at the memory.

“Why did you film it?”

“That was my idea. I thought it would be hot to have people watching us. I guess I’m a bit of an exhibitionist. I hadn’t thought about the possibility that someone we knew could find it.” During silence that followed, Isaac could tell that Allison wanted to ask him something but thought that it would be rude. “Whatever you are thinking, you might as well ask. I’d rather clear the air.”

“I don’t want to say your wrong, but you seemed to enjoy sex with guys a lot for a guy who isn’t gay, or bi.”

“Penises can't tell whether a mouth is a guy's or a girl's. They just care whether it knows what it's doing, and Stiles and Scott know their way around the male anatomy. Plus, I was getting off being watched.”

Allison nodded. “Okay. I guess that makes sense. But what about the handjobs? That wasn’t them pleasuring you.”

Isaac shrugged. “It only seemed fair to help them get off considering how good they were making me feel. Besides, if tugging a dick made someone gay, every guy would be gay.”

This got Allison to laugh. “I hadn’t thought about that. I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you.”

“It’s okay. It wasn’t something that I would have expected to be doing when I moved in.” The warning bell rang from the school, so they got up and started heading back. As they walked, a question occurred to Isaac. “Why did you care so much whether I was gay?”

Allison shrugged. “I just was worried that you were deluding yourself. It could lead to you and others getting hurt.”

There was the tell tale signature of a lie in her heartbeat. “There’s something more.”

Allison sighed. “Damn werewolves. I was interested because I like you.”

This shocked Isaac. “Really?” Allison gave him a pointed look. It was a silly question. “Sorry. I just was surprised.” It took a few steps for him to build the resolve to say, “I like you, too.” Allison smiled. “Would you like to go out?”

“I’d like that.” She grabbed his hand.

“So you don’t have a problem with the gay sex? I’ll let Stiles and Scott know that I can’t do anything with them anymore.”

“Actually, I found it hot. We’ll talk to them about it later.”

Isaac wasn’t sure what they would be talking about, but he suspected that he would like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any thoughts about the story, I'd love to discuss them with you in the comments.


End file.
